Charmed Night of Memories
by Dark Mage2005
Summary: The girls are put through ultimate battles and shocking events which lead's them to the wastelands, to the end of them.


**Charmed **

**Previously on Charmed:** The girls were attacked by a mysterious demon who pitted the sisters agianst eachother by using a potion to release their inner desiers. He stole their powers and the girls only choice was to use the help of wyatte. The girls won the battle and vanquished the demon, leaving the manor partly destroyed.In the process Phoebe gained her leviatation back but lost her job at The Bay Mirror.

**Charmed - Night of Memories**

Three female demon's shimmerd into the underworld, surrounded by hundred's of demon's with their eye's focussed on the three girls.

"Well" Said a demon who walked in from a shadow, light revealing his half burnt face with small horn's sticking out the top.

"Are the sisters all together in the manor?"

One of the shimmerd in demon's answerd his question. "Yes Phazon, the girl's are cleaning up the broken glass of the Manor that Devian left"

Phazon: "Good..they're weak..were you spotted outside the manor?" He asked the demon woman.

"No, they're un-prepared for attack, you're best to try now Phazon" Said the brown haired demon.

Phazon: "Very good..I shall be shimmering them back here, be prepared to to attack, I dont care how many of you die I want at least one of the sisters dead! Is that understood?" He shouted to all the demons as they all said a shallow yes in reply.

**Manor Sun-Room:**

Phoebe: "Piper you heard what he said, there's going to be more attacking. They could attack at any moment and we need to be prepared" Said Phoebe as she pushed Piper into the kitchen.

Piper: "Phoebe it's 3:30AM, we just vanquished a demon who stole all of our powers and had to use my son to access the book of shadows! I'm too tierd, can't we just orb somewhere safe for the night and worry about this tomorrow" Said Piper sitting down on a half blowen up couch.

Paige: "Phoebe's right, the demon said more are coming.. the question is why now and what do they want? I think I should cast a spell to help eraise our tierdness, it's not personal gain and we really need it."

Let the object of temptation become but a dream as I cause our tierdness to be redeemed

Phoebe went to throw a bag of rubish in the bin when she spotted a demonic looking bracelet on the floor, as she picked it up she had a premonition

_Demon's surrounded the manor, Shimmering in and around all the girls. Paige shouted out Phoebe's name to orb her but she was knocked out and shimmerd out of the manor along with Piper and then Phoebe. The demon's shimmerd them to the underworld and the girls were hanging by chains from rocks agianst the wall_

Phoebe: "Oh my god... Paige!" Phoebe ran back into the manor and informed the girls on the premonition.

Paiged orbed Billie to the manor and Piper got working on Vanquishing and exploding potion's.

Paige: "Phoebe did you have any clue on the time they attacked" she asked as billie handed her an athame.

Phoebe: "Girl's we're working by the minute here they could attack any second now"

Piper: "Ok well luckly Iv'e finished on the potion's and now we know what to expect" Said Piper handing all the girls a potion of her power and placeing a basket of potion filled vial's on the sun room's table.

Billie: "Ok and you decide to invite me when you're all about to die? That's very nice of you girls!"

Piper: "There's never been a better time to have you over as a guest billie...

Phoebe: "NOW!"

Five demon's shimmerd just outside the sunroom's windows, Piper quickly frusted her hands towards them, blowing the glass up as they dodged down.

Three more Shimmerd in as Billie and Paige threw the purple exploding power potion's which vanquished them. Phoebe turned around to realize five of them were behind her, she threw a potion which blew one of them up and was knocked backwards by an eneryball. Piper raised her hands as one of the females grabbed her from behind and pulled them downwards. Bille used her telekinesis to throw two male demon's across the sunroom and Paige threw the athame into the back of the woman who grabbed Piper and then continued to fight another demon.

Paige: "POTION, DEMON!"

And three of the bottles orbed into the air and flew towards the three of them fighting Phoebe at one time. Billie was knocked into a manor wall breaking it into peices and Piper was pinned agianst the wall by another female who head butt her and shimmerd out with Piper. Only two more demons were left in the sun room, one of them chargeing up and energyball and then realizing Paige was watching him, so he put it out. They walked towards Paige and Phoebe, Paige orbed the TV into one of them and Phoebe leviatated into the air and wrapped her legs around him, twisting them and snapping his neck. They threw the potion's left onto the demon's bodies on the floor so they were vanquished.

Phoebe: "Nice work, now let's go get Piper, dont worry about Billie she is kocked out" And they orbed to the underworld.

In the underworld the demon quickly tied up Piper in chains to a wall, six demon's formed a semi circule around her chareing enerygy ball's. Piper still having blury vision from being knocked in the head. "Now" said a male demon and they all threw the energyball's towards Piper.. Piper let out a scream and then opend her eyes to realize all of them were frozen and the energy ball's were frozen in mid-air less than a meter away from her. Paige and Phoebe orbed in..

Phoebe: "Oh my god"

Paige: "How did you freeze them all if your hands are chained behind your back?

Piper: "It doesn't matter just get us out of here" Phoebe grabbed Paiges hand and Paiged orbed them out of the underworld, a few seconds later the room unfroze and the energy balls hit the wall smashing it into pieces...

"Where is she? How did she get away!" a furious demon asked. "Look it doesn't matter, the master has got what he wanted.. the plan will work thanks to her son wyatte.

The girls were back in the manor, Paige woke Billie up and Phoebe helped to remove the chains around Piper's wrist's...

Billie: "What happend? Is everyone OK?"

Phoebe: "Ahh yeah we're fine, you were just knocked out and Pipers freezing power adavnced... Piper interupted

Piper: "Everyone...the kids.. Wyatte!" Piper dropped a glass of water she was drinking"

Paige: "The kids are fine they're with Victor.. I mean..

Piper: "The demons distracted us from Dad, somethings not right, quickly orb us NOW!"

Paige: "Billie you stay here and clean up and dont worry will pay you money bye!"

**Victors apartment:**

The girls orbed into the apartment to realize that the whole place was smashed into peices also. Victor body was leing across the floor.

Phoebe: "His ok, he has a pulse"

Piper: "lets orb him back to the manor, I dont think they'll attack agian after all, they've got what they wanted. Wyatte.

The girls orbed out of the half smashed apartment.

**Manor, Attic:**

The girls orbed in and light was shineing through the stained glass windows. Piper and Paige pulled out the cities map and started scrying.

Piper was scrying over the map when the crystal started to spin out of controll.

**The Wasteland:**

Piper: "What the hell" Piper was holding the end of the chain when it pulled her upwards and was still going crazy zooming around with Piper still holding on.

Paige: "Whats it doing?" Piper couldnt hold on any longer, the crystal had almost lifted her up into the air at one point. The crystal flashed out which made the girls

very confused so Phoebe told Paige to hurry up and follow it.

The girls orbed out of the manor from Paige being able to sense the crystal and follow it to an unknowen place...The underworld.

Paige: "Ahh what the hell, where are we?"

Phoebe: "No good no good GO"

Zankou waved his hands and split the girls apart so Paige couldn't orb them.

Zankou: "Welcome girls, we've been waiting for this moment"

The Source: "You've arrived to the wastelands"

The girls were in a giant area surrounded with purple mystic smoke and a rock floor, demons surrounding them.

The Seer: "The Vision, Iv'e seen this forcoming for years, the Charmed Ones in the waste lands, your end lies here"

Piper, Paige and Phoebe quickly got up as they were being surrounded by demon's they have Vanquished over the years.

Piper: "You can't hurt us, you're dead we've Vanquished you...Paige quick!"

Paige: "I cant Orb"

Phoebe quickly ran past a furie, manicore and warlock to Piper who had her hands up flicking them to try and blow up a demon. The Triad began to close in on them.

Phoebe: "Where is wyatt, I dont understand how this could have happend, how did the crystal lead us here" Phoebe was perposely stalling the demons by distracting them with questions that upper level demons would answer.

The Alchemist:"Simple, we gained a connection from our world to yours, called for the crystal and here you are, like fly's to a spiderweb"

Phoebe: "But if we havn't died, then how can we even be here, how could Paige orb into another astral plaine"

The seer: "A mere power advancement"

Paige: "Girls quickly" they grabbed hands and begun to a spell

Charmed ones: "The power of three will set us free...The power

The Source: "Attack"

Zankou charged an energy ball, the source materialized a fireball and the triad also did the same. Before they could fire a Harpe and Vampier ran in for the attack, punching Phoebe and Piper across the floor and then getting hit by the fire power from the upper level demons which merly went through them.

Piper: "Paige, Phoebe, get up, when you fall down you get back up" tears started forming

Phoebe: "It's all in you paige, use your power to bring us back to our...

Phoebe was hit in the chest by Zankou's energyball, blasting her into oblivion.

Piper: "NO!" She ran towards Zankou, the triad threw three fireballs which she blew up with her mind less then a foot away from their bodies, the explosion going through them. She left towards Zankou and the source threw a fireball into her back, incinerating her.

Paige fell down to her knee's in tears, she put her arms over her head and started to shake. Cole came out of the mist holding an athame.

Cole: "NO!" he called out before any demon could touch her, they all backed away.

Cole: "Leave her to me, Iv'e been waiting for this moment, this bitch screwed up everything between the one I loved!" he stepped down and stabbed her straight through the throat, blood pouring out from her eyes. Paige began to cough, blood flowing out through her mough, Cole then pulled the athame out and stabbed her three more times in the stomach then stood back as an energyball was fired and her body was also incinerated.

The end!


End file.
